Somebody Else
by Reni-Maniac
Summary: SongFiction. When Harm is returning from a case overseas he listens to a song that makes him think about his feelings for Mac.


Disclaimer:  
They still aren't mine and neither is the song "Somebody Else". It is sung by Ronan Keating and probably belongs to his record company or the two guys who wrote it.

Spoiler:  
At least the things up to the beginning of season ten should have happened. From there you can take it wherever you want.

Summary:  
When Harm is returning from a case overseas he listens to a song that makes him think about his feelings for Mac.

_I felt the absolute need to do a song fic about this song when I first listened to it yesterday.That's what's happening when i'm supposed to learn ;) Hopefully I did the beautiful song some good._

_

* * *

_

**_Somebody Else_**

It had been a long day. He had been to the Adriatic do interview an eyewitness on the USS Coral Sea for the last three days and had only just returned.

So now he was driving home from Andrews in the last remains of Friday's rush hour. He would have two days at home. He was looking forward to it. The case could be pushed off until his return to the office on Monday morning.

He turned on the radio when he got tired of the roaring sound of the SUV's wheels on the Highway. He searched for a station that would fit his mood. By the time he passed the next exit he found a pop music station that seemed to be okay.

His thumbs were drumming along to the various melodies filling his car. He didn't pay much attention to them though. They were the background noise to his thoughts only.

His thoughts which were someplace other than this car. That were in a place much nearer to Washington than he now was, but a place he was heading to.

They were with the woman that shared most of his life. The woman that was his life. The woman that made it all worth while.

So many years had gone by without him realizing the full meaning of his feelings. But now here they were and there was no denying them. He still remembered the day when he felt them full force for the first time, the day she had come to him telling him she would leave for Paraguay and to be with Webb. He had felt like he was loosing her then. And he had had. Even though he had managed to save her life it had been for her to turn to Webb instead. Somewhere in his heart still lingered the pain he had felt back then. It had not fully subsided yet even though things did change.

But there had been something else about the whole ordeal. She had once again turned to him when things had started to get rough. He had still been her rock in a stormy sea. And he still was. That was why he was headed towards her now.

He still thought about these months when everything had looked like they would never again find a way back to where they have been. These months that his heart still dreaded the most. More so than the ones he had willingly left her for a dream he had once had.

He was still thinking about her when from the back of his mind soft lyrics started to come into focus.

_I hear the laughter  
I know that something special's going on  
I hear the passion  
When you mention his name _

_You're talking on the phone  
And you tell your friends  
That ever since he came  
Everything's different, everything's changed_

She had called him yesterday. For no special reason she had said. And there it had been the passion, the joy. Everything had been in her voice. He could picture her smile, could hear her laughter. She was happy, he could tell as much even from the thousands of miles that lay between them. And he had been happy because she had been. They had joked. She had told him about her day. He had told her a little about his. It had been like always. Nothing had changed, yet everything was different. She was different. He was different.

By the end of the call when there still were so many things left unsaid he heard her voice change, heard it loose some of the joyous ring it held only seconds before. He didn't ask her about it. He knew what it was about. He wished he could be there with her.

_And baby we both know  
What this means for you, for me_

_Somebody else now  
There's someone between us  
There's somebody calling in the middle of the night, yeah  
And I can't sleep now  
For all of the crying, yeah_

A horn kept him from hearing the next words. For a moment all his senses focused back on the road that was ahead of him. He set the signal and changed the lines.

He thought about the words. How much would he have given to be there, to find no sleep because of the crying and somebody calling in the night. It would have meant he would have been with her. And once again the feeling of loneliness settled into his heart. When experiencing it first he had wondered if that was how it felt to be in love. Now he knew it did.

Then the next stanza found its way back into his ears. He was captured by the lyrics once again.

_I watch from a distance  
And I see the way you talk to him so close  
And I'm not the only one you want to hold _

_And surely we both know  
What this means to you, to me_

_Somebody else now  
There's someone between us  
There's somebody calling in the middle of the night, yeah  
And I can't sleep now  
For all of the crying, yeah  
And I know when you hold him tight  
He's the best part, best part baby_

He had reached home by now but waited for the song to end before he left the car. There was nobody awaiting him just yet. So he could spend some time.

However, the moment he closed the car door and turned to head for the house his steps hurried. He climbed the few steps for the main door. He was home. Finally. As of these days a ship out in the ocean no longer held much appeal to him.

He walked into the room right next to the living room. He saw her sitting in a chair by the window. He could see her profile outlined by the fading sun outside. She seemed lost to the world. He heard her whisper a few words. He kept watching from a distance. He was soaking in the calmness of the moment.

Finally she spoke.

"You are here early. We didn't expect you back for some hours."

She had not turned yet.

He took the few steps he needed to reach her side. He stopped behind her, placing his hands on both her shoulders.

"I missed you." He spoke the words softly as if he was trying not to startle anybody.

"I'm glad you're back. There've been times when I thought you won't return," she answered just as quietly.

He knelt down next to her, placing his hand on hers. His eyes searched hers. He found a tear running down her cheek. He tenderly brushed his thumb against her skin to catch it.

And softly he started to sing the last verse of the song he had just heard.

_Girl I'm never gonna walk away  
For what we've got together  
Cos you need me now more than ever  
I can only pray that we will always be together  
I'm not walking out_

_Cos somebody else now  
Someone between us  
Somebody calling in the middle of the night,  
And I can't sleep now  
For all of the crying, yeah!  
And I know when you hold him tight,  
He's the best part, the best part of our lives, yeah_

_And it's never felt so right  
I know when we hold him tight  
He's the best part, the best part of our lives._

When his voice faded into the distance he wrapped his arms around his wife and son to hold them both tight, to never let them go because they for sure were the best part of his life.


End file.
